


Sandcastle

by BookGirlWithLove



Series: Johnlock Challenge Ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Parentlock, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlWithLove/pseuds/BookGirlWithLove
Summary: Part of the 221B Summer Challenge: Sandcastle.  No beta, no Brit pick, (is there seaweed on all beaches?) just a little fun - enjoy!





	Sandcastle

“Technicality,” Sherlock says with a flip of his hand. 

“Rules are rules, Sherlock,” John replies.

Rosie stands still with a deadly serious stare on her face. “Rules are rules, Papa.”

“Fine!” Sherlock sweeps his wet curls off his face and gets back to work. He pulls the shells he was using as support off the sides of his sandcastle. _Ridiculous challenge_ , he thinks as he glances as John’s. He does a double take as he sees John’s double story structure, complete with turrets and a moat. _A moat!_

“John, I’ve decided I don’t want to beat you today,” Sherlock pouts.

John and Rosie burst out laughing. “OK, love. You just sit there and watch. You can regale us with your building skills next holiday.” He stops to lean over and give his husband a kiss. “C’mon,” he says against Sherlock’s lips. “Help us.”

Never able to say no to John, Sherlock scoots over in the sand and begins to guide Rosie as she makes a path out of seaweed leading up to her castle. “Maybe we can break the rules a little bit,” he whispers with a wink and hands Rosie all the shells he gathered earlier. “Just for decoration,” he says as she begins to scatter them around the base with little giggles. John smiles up at his family, “Brilliant.”


End file.
